


Smokes and Tattoos

by Vanemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Dean has a Panty Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Inappropriate Humor, John's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year, another school. This time, Dean makes some great friends; Gabriel and Lucifer.<br/>Except Dean doesn't think of them as just friends and now he has to choose whether he lets his past rule him, or decide to lead his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Nathaniel here*yes that IS my name*. It's my first highschool AU so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> This is a work in progress, and the updates will be erratic. There will be smut but I prefer to tell a story before  
> getting down to the good stuff.
> 
> I'm also working on two other SPN fics, so keep an eye on my account for anything new. Feel free to check out  
> my other work, including 'Our little corner of paradise'.

Changing schools is never fun for the Winchester kids. They never stay for too long, never long enough to even make friends, before they’re whisked off to some other town whilst John works.

  
For Sam, it’s hard to make friends. The thirteen-year old kid can’t get too attached to people because he knows he’ll be leaving shortly. He’s never stayed longer than half a year, constantly moving across the states without being given more than a day’s notice. That’s why he no longer bothers making a good impression on his first day.  
He’s still nervous, feels the butterflies in his stomach as he walks into his new homeroom, watched by every kid already sat down.  
Each time he introduces himself, it’s short. He gives the class his name, where he’s from and when the teacher usually asks what his dad does, Sam replies with “ _He’s a mechanic_.” It raises questions but it’s better to lie for a few months rather than tell the class his family kills ghosts.  
From there, Sam sits down, gets his tattered books out and patiently sits through each class, either ignored by the other students or picked on, depending on his luck.  
This time they leave him alone, forgetting about the short, shaggy-haired boy sitting quietly at the back of the classroom besides the filing cabinets. That’s Sammy’s way of living through each day of school, waiting for the inevitable call from the principal that his dad is here to pick him up and take him away again.

 

For Dean, it’s a little different.

Dean’s running late to his first class already, having driven Sammy to school, which was a middle-school attached to Dean’s highschool. He’d dropped his brother off on time, making himself late by struggling to find the right parking spot for his beloved Impala.  
It had taken ten minutes just to find the perfect spot; not too much sunlight as it would damage the paintjob, and not to close to the other cars in case someone banged their door on Baby carelessly.

Now as he jogged through the maze-like corridors, glancing at each door to find Room 46, Dean realised he’d have to introduce himself all over again. Like school in general wasn’t bad enough. Trying to convince his father to go hunting with him was out of the question, though, so Dean was stuck going to school for the time being. At least he was already seventeen.

He finally found the classroom and walked in without bothering to knock. The teacher, a woman with salt and pepper hair put up in a tight bun, glared at him through her plastic-rimmed glasses.  
“Let me guess, Dean Winchester?” She asked, voice flat and bored.

“Yep.” Dean answered, grinning at her whilst she faced him with an icy glare. She nodded, setting down her register after ticking his name. The teacher turned to the class and cleared her throat before speaking.

“Well, everyone, we have a new student with us this year. Mr Winchester, care to say a few words?”

“I’m Dean. Born and raised in Kansas. Dad’s a mechanic. Yada yada. Can I sit down now?” Dean drawled, still grinning at the shocked teacher. She scowled at him but nodded once, already getting a headache so early in the morning.

Dean walked through the rows of desks and bored, tired students who’d kill just to still be in bed rather than sitting in a musty classroom at nine in the morning.  
A few seats were unoccupied at the front but Dean settled for the one at the back, just in front of a tall blond who smirked at him as he sat down.

“New kid, huh? Good luck, teacher’s a bitch.” The blond told him, bracing himself on his elbows as he leaned forward to whisper to Dean.

“Don’t matter. Not gonna be here long enough to care.” Dean shrugged, turning slightly in his fixed chair to glance over his shoulder as he spoke.  
“I’m Dean.”

“Lucifer.” Dean twisted more in his chair to glance at the guy, matching his grin.

“So your parents named you after Satan? Hope you live up to that name.”

“Actually Lucifer was God’s most beloved son until he fell from grace.” Lucifer said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis.

“Right, whatever Satan.” Dean joked, earning himself a playful punch to the shoulder which made him laugh.

“Winchester! Shurley!” The teacher cried out, fuming with anger when the two boys just laughed harder. She glared at them and waited until they quietened down before she resumed her speech on good behaviour at school.

The rest of the class went by quietly. Since it was the first day of school, real classes didn’t start until after break at eleven, so Dean was forced to sit through two hours of lectures on ideal students and how they should maintain the school’s reputable standards.  
Not that Dean was paying attention to the teacher’s clipped voice or her lengthy powerpoints, filled with crappy gifs that barely worked, or the video links to 80’s clips recapping everything she’d said for the past hour. No, Dean was too busy chatting with the sarcastic blond sitting behind him.

Every once in a while the teacher would turn to them, holding a bony finger to her thin lips and shushing them. Other times it was a student annoyed with their loud laughter.

Eventually the bell rang and the students rushed out of the room, ignoring the teacher calling out after in the corridor. Dean grabbed his backpack from where he’d dumped it on the floor and left it untouched. He waited for Lucifer to do the same, and quickly examined their schedules for the day.

They both shared the homeroom first thing in the morning, and Dean shared science, maths, history and sports with the blond. His other subjects: tech, art, English and geography. He was already sure to skip some of his classes so it wasn’t too bad this year.

“So science… you any good?” Dean asked as they walked out of the classroom together and into the almost empty corridor.

“Nope, but my friend is so we can just copy him.” Lucifer shrugged, opening the lab door and letting Dean walking in first.

“I’m not a chick!”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Lucifer laughed, taking a seat at the back of the science room next to a suit-clad man. Dean followed him and sat next to Lucifer, nodding at the stranger who seemed too focused on his work to even raise his head.

“Dean, this is Crowley. Crowley, this is Dean.” Lucifer offered, nudging his friend with his elbow.

“Charmed.” The guy sounded British and rather bored with the conversation already. He finished adding a small note in the corner of the page. It was a letter of some sort but some words were scratched out in black ink whilst notes had been added in red.  
Crowley finally looked up, sending Dean a polite smile before extending his hand, reaching across Lucifer’s personal space and forcing the tall blond to lean back comically on his stool. Dean eyed him oddly for a moment, but shook the man’s cold hand anyways.

It was strange to have a student dressed so smartly. His black suit was fitted and had probably cost a fortune too, making Dean feel under dressed for the first time ever. At least Lucifer must’ve felt the same, both of them wearing jeans, leather jackets and t-shirts next to the formal man.

 

* * *

 

 

Science was boring too but at least Crowley knew what he was doing, mixing the right amounts for the experiment whilst Dean just sat and watched the man move around the room gracefully. Lucifer was up at the front, chatting with the teacher over the assignment he’d given out already, much to everyone’s annoyance.

The bell rang so Dean and his two new pals made their way outside for a smoke. Lucifer led them out around the main building and past some hedges clipped into a cone shape, coming closer to the bleachers that lined half the athletics’ track.

Thankfully it was deserted and the spot Lucifer chose was out of view from any windows or curious passer-by. The blond leaned back against the red brick wall that faced out onto the sandy track.  
With swift movements, he fished the pack of cigarettes out of his bag, along with his lighter before dumping his bag on the neatly mowed lawn. Dean rolled up his own fag from scratch, lit it and took a long drag before settling down, cross-legged on the grass.  
Crowley just grabbed a notebook and started writing brief notes on a few pages, skimming through quietly as Luc and Dean enjoyed their smoke. He wasn’t interested in dying young.

The silence was calming and Dean found himself relaxing against the wall. At least his first day wasn’t going too bad, sure his teachers had been crap but Lucifer’s constant talking was distracting him from what would’ve turned out to be a crappy day.

“So, Dean, got any plans after school?” Lucifer asked after minutes of silence. Dean learned quickly that Luc wasn’t one to keep quiet for very long. It was nice compared to his little brother’s constant studying which left Dean alone and bored for hours.

“Nah, well, I gotta pick up Sammy, but after that, I’m free. Why?”

“Just wondering. Could go somewhere, show you around, I dunno.”

“Aww, Luci, are you asking Dean out on a date?” Crowley quipped, never raising his eyes from his book but smirking nonetheless.  
Dean blushed and ducked his head down before the other two could see.

“W-what? No! Just wondering if he wants to hang out!” Lucifer stammered, blush tainting his cheeks slightly but he hid it behind a raised hand as he took a long drag. Holding it in for a moment, Lucifer turned to Crowley and blew the smoke in his face. Crowley coughed and waved his hand back and forth to get rid of it, resulting in even more coughing when the wind blew it back in his face.

  
He turned to the blond and glared at him with a look that had Dean shrinking back against the wall. Luc just stared at him, barely able to hold in the smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“You disgusting twat… You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.” Lucifer ducked his head, narrowly missing the pen Crowley aimed at his head. It bounced off the wall and landed somewhere in the grass much to Crowley’s annoyance.

Lucifer went to fetch it, handing it back as an apology though he didn’t look too sorry in the first place. Dean laughed at his friends’ antics and stubbed his cigarette into a hole in the wall.  
The bell rang just after and now Dean had to go through English without anyone to keep him company.

“Meet here at lunch?” He offered.

“Gotta meet my brother at the cafeteria, make sure he hasn’t pissed off too many people already. But you’re welcome to join us.” Lucifer countered, already grabbing his bag and shrugging it onto one shoulder. Only losers used both straps.

“Sure. Great.” Dean hoped he didn’t sound too desperate. He really enjoyed Luc’s company and he didn’t want the blond to push him away for being too clingy.

Dean usually swept through schools, flirting with all the girls he met and slept with as many of them as he could before he and Sammy were taken away to some other place. They’d come to this town, planning on spending at least half a year here if nothing went wrong.  
That meant half a year of seeing Lucifer almost everyday and hoping they got along just fine. Luc must’ve sensed his thoughts somehow, because he sent Dean a kind smile before placing a hand on his shoulder briefly.  
They walked back in silence, letting Crowley lead the way as he mumbled to himself, using various colourful curses that Dean didn’t know. The British must be pretty creative.

 

* * *

 

 

The cafeteria was over-crowded to say the least. It seemed the whole school, staff included, had gathered inside to chat and eat, leaving almost no room for anyone to sit.  
Dean walked around glancing around the room hopelessly to spot the familiar blond. He stood there for a minute, watching everyone.

A hand came down on his shoulder briefly, startling Dean and he let out a small yelp, much to Lucifer’s amusement. He laughed and pointed at a table out of the way of everyone else, where another guy was already sitting.

They sat down at the table; Dean facing the two brothers, the youngest watching him curiously until Dean smiled at him, hoping he seemed confident when he was actually quite nervous.  
Since when did Dean Winchester get nervous? _Maybe when the cute blond sat across from him was sending him disarming grins all day_ , a small part of his head provided.

“Hiya, I’m Gabriel.” The boy offered, giving Dean a small wave before digging back into his lunch which consisted of nothing but sweets. Seriously. Just sweets. At least Dean had a sandwich he’d made this morning.

He set about opening his rucksack and finding his food when he discovered he’d left the tobacco pouch open and the contents had spilled in his bag, getting into the brown paper including his lunch.  
With a sigh, he dropped the rucksack on the floor and settled for eating later.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Tobacco got everywhere… never mind, I’ll eat later-” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence before Lucifer stood up and went to the gradually shortening line leading to the fresh food. Today was burger day too.

“No, Luc, you don’t have to!” His words fell on deaf ears and soon the blond was in the line all the way across the canteen. A low whistle came from Gabriel.

“Damn, Luci’s never done that for anyone else. You must be pretty special, Dean.”

“No, I-”

“Here.” A pack of sweets was pushed against his hand on the table, and when Dean looked back up at the guy, Gabriel gave him a little smile before devouring some Haribos.

“Thanks.”

“No worries. So, Luci tells me you’re the new guy. You enjoying it here?” Dean laughed.

“It’s only lunchtime… I guess. Your brother’s been keeping me from getting bored, that’s for sure.” Gabriel snorted. “ _Not like that!_ ”

Dean ended up blushing for the second time that day and he found he didn’t mind it. He liked Gabriel and not just because he shared his sweets, which were fantastic by the way.

“Gabriel. Behave.” Lucifer mumbled before setting down a blue tray in front of Dean. On the plate was a cheese burger and fries, though it didn’t look too bad considering it was a school lunch. With wide eyes, Dean glanced up, unable to make a coherent thought.

“T-thank you. I‘ll, uh, pay you back.” Lucifer dismissed it with a wave.

“It’s on me. My treat.” Gabriel laughed only to be elbowed in the side by his brother. That didn’t stop him laughing, it made it worse. A few minutes passed which were filled with chocked-off laughter and wheezing that had a few students look in their direction.

“Excuse my brother. He’s insane.” Lucifer said, stealing some fries from Dean’s plate and looking completely unashamed as he did so.

“It’s alright. My brother’s all quiet, always studying or doing homework.”

“Yeah, you told me about him. Sammy, right?”

“Wait, Sam? Short kid, brown hair, ‘bout yeh high?” Gabriel asks, using his hands to show Sam’s height.

“Yeah. That’s him. Why? Did he do something wrong?”

“Nope, just saw him talking to our cousin, Cas, that’s all! Seemed like a sweet kid.”Dean grinned proudly, like he did each time someone mentioned his little brother. He was happy to hear Sammy was making friends, or at least being social for once. It was always harder for him to blend in.  
“He is, yeah.”

“Hey, Dean, you doing anything after school?” Gabriel asked, smiling up at him despite the lollipop stuck in his mouth. The kid just wouldn’t stop eating…

“Driving Sammy home, and then I’m free. Luc already asked.” Dean added when he saw Gabriel’s brow furrow at the rushed answer, but he nodded.

“Wanna hang out? Parents are outta town so we can take as long as we want.” Lucifer asked before he stole a sweet from Gabriel, earning him a mock-glare. He ruffled his brother’s honey brown hair in retaliation.

Dean watched them interact, finding strong similarities between himself and Sam. Though recently, Sammy was just hiding himself in books rather than focusing on anything. Dean chalked it up to his brother growing up.  
Realising that the two were still waiting for an answer, Dean just nodded eagerly.


	2. Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hangs out with Gabriel and Lucifer.

Sammy was safely driven home. Dean entered the house to change out of his sport’s clothes and quickly left after giving his brother a small wave goodbye, driving back to the school where Lucifer and Gabriel had agreed to meet up. School had ended an hour ago, giving Lucifer enough time to change at home after class.

The Impala pulled up next to them and Dean grinned up at them. Lucifer had opted for his black, ripped jeans and a simple grey t-shirt that hugged his lithe form. A leather jacket was draped over his shoulder and when he sat shotgun, he tossed the jacket onto the backseat next to Gabriel.The youngest of them was certainly an outcast when it came to fashion. At least with Lucifer, Dean had a similar style going and it went great with the sleek vintage he drove in.  
And then there was Gabriel, wearing an orange and black varsity jacket and some bright anime t-shirt that even Dean didn’t recognise. His skin-tight jeans were black with various zippers haphazardly placed along his slender legs. Not to mention the purple sneakers.

Dean hadn’t noticed before since Lucifer had wore his jacket all day, but he had various tattoos running up his toned arms. He could see some lyrics and a few religious ones from his spot in the driver’s seat.  
He grinned up at the older boy and gestured at the tattoos with a nod. “Nice tats, man.”

“Thanks. You should see Gabriel’s.” Dean blinked and looked his shoulder, only to find Gabe smirking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hang on, you’re not even seventeen. How’d you get a tat?”

“Tats. Plural. I know a guy. He did my piercing too.” Gabriel explained, shrugging.

“Don’t see any…” Dean laughed, but was silenced when Gabriel fixed with a look. He didn’t want to know _where_ he pierced anymore.

“A boy’s gotta have his secrets!”

  
“Yep, keep those secrets! Don’t need to know!” They all burst out laughing and it took a few moments to calm themselves down. When Dean could breathe normally again, he asked, “So where should we go?”

“Well, depends on you. We can check out the arcade, or the mall, could grab something down at the diner too. We’ll show where everything is, don’t worry.” Lucifer added when he saw Dean’s baffled face. He and Sam had only arrived a week ago and he’d had no time to explore the seaside town.  
  
“The mall will be filled with kids now, though. And the arcade, too.” Gabriel said, leaning forward with his arms resting on the front seats.

“Diner?” Dean offered, smiling when he received two nods. He pulled out of the school and listened to Lucifer giving him directions. The older boy otherwise sat quietly sorting through Dean’s CDs until he settled on Journey, slotting Infinity into the car’s stereo.  
Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the blond to actually _ask_ permission. Not that he minded. Sam hated when he played loud music in the car and John barely listened to any, too focused on hunting.

Wheel in the sky started playing after Lucifer messed around to select the song. Gabriel groaned from the backseat but the two seniors paid him little attention. As the song drifted into lyrics, Dean found himself joining in, matching the speed and tones perfectly. Lucifer laughed under his breath but grinned at Dean before settling himself more comfortably in the leather seat.

 

The diner came into view and Dean parked the car carefully, making sure to have Baby in his view once he was inside. Lucifer and Gabriel got out quickly, barely waiting for Dean to catch up as they entered. The smell of grilled meat and fries was enough to make Dean almost drool.  
They took a seat at one of the booths, Baby just beside them on the other side of the glass. At least Dean could keep a close eye on the Impala. The waitress came over, smiling and swaying her hips as she sauntered over.

“Welcome to JJ’s Diner. What will you guys have?” She asked smiling extra wide when she realised she’d be serving three cute boys.

Dean didn’t bother glancing at the menu. After living on the road for thirteen years, diners were practically a second home beside the Impala, and all their menu were the same.  
“I’ll have a bacon burger, fries, coffee and do you guys have any pie?” He asked politely.

“Sure. Apple, summer fruits or pear.”

“I’ll have a slice of apple pie, then. Thanks.”

“No problem, and you?” She quickly jotted down Dean’s order, glancing up as she spoke to Lucifer and Gabriel.

“I’ll have the same, minus the pie. Thank you.” Lucifer answered, turning the menu over in his hands whilst Gabriel fiddled with a sugar packet, looking as though he was contemplating _eating_ the thing, paper and all.

“Chocolate milkshake, thanks!” Gabriel asked, grinning brightly at the waitress who giggled and nodded, writing their orders down before walking back towards the kitchen with a little more sway to her hips this time. “So, Dean-o, Lucifer tells me you’re not staying here long. That true?”

“Uh yeah. My family moves around a lot so I don’t know how long I’m gonna be here.” Dean answered easily, trying to mask his sadness with a simple shrug of his shoulders. If Gabriel and Luc thought it was odd, they didn’t mention it.

“Gotta make sure you get the full Lincolnville experience in that case.” Gabriel said, smirking up at Dean though it was wiped away when the waitress came back with their food, setting down the various plates on the greasy table.

“Hell’s yeah!” Gabe exclaimed, already shoving the straw into his mouth eagerly and make a cute, happy sound when the cold drink hit his tongue. Dean laughed at the smaller man’s rather adorable behaviour and turned his attention the large burger on his plate. Lucifer thanked the waitress and picked up a few fries, dipping them in an ungodly amount of ketchup before eating them.

“This is really good…” Dean mumbled with his mouth full. The two brothers nodded eagerly in unison before Gabriel pushed his drink away to speak.

“We can come back here tomorrow for lunch if you want. Don’t have to stay at school, plus I can skip P.E.”

Dean contemplated his offer for a moment as he tried to remember his schedule for the day ahead. If he was correct, Dean had English for the last period and he’d be all alone again. Without any further thought, Dean agreed and already looked forward to coming back here the next day.

“Luci?” The blond was silent for a moment, probably thinking the same thing Dean had.

“Got Psychology… you know I can’t miss that. Dad’ll kill me.” Lucifer admitted with a small voice, glancing up at Dean with an apologetic look.

“No problem, we’ll just have to get you back on time, right Dean-o?” Gabriel smiled at them, bringing the milkshake closer again and taking large, noisy slurps from it.

“Yeah, it’s not far. Quick lunch then I’ll bring you back. Gabe and I can hang out, if that cool with you guys.”

“Course it is.” Lucifer said smiling gratefully at Dean. “Try to keep this one out of trouble, though.”

“I’ll try but no promises!” They burst into laughter and carried on with their meal, making casual conversation as they ate.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day rolled by quickly, and Dean soon found himself waiting by his Impala for the two brothers to join him. He’d enjoyed yesterday much more than he’d expected and Dean was looking forward to spending more time with Lucifer and Gabriel.  
The latter strolled towards him, waving at Dean. He still wore that bright orange jacket but had swapped the anime tee for a grey one, toning down his overall adorableness. Not that Dean thought he was cute or anything.

“Heya, Deano! Bro’s just chatting up a teacher, he’ll be here soon.” Gabriel smiled, leaning back against the side of the Impala, bumping shoulders with Dean.

“No problem. You alright?” Dean asked, making small talk with the younger boy whilst they waited. He’d loved spending time with them, and it’d only been one day since he’d met them both.  
But there was something about them that Dean couldn’t place. The Shurley brothers seemed extremely close, as though they didn’t let many people near them. Yet they let Dean into their lives. No, Dean was over thinking this.  
They were just people being _friendly_. That didn’t mean Dean was anything _special_.

Gabriel must’ve sensed something was wrong because he glanced at Dean, worry in his odd, amber eyes. Dean had never seen such a pretty colour before.

“Dean? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dean automatically said, programmed not to let emotions show on the outside. He had John to thank for that. No tears, no sadness - just buck up and carry on. Gabriel didn’t buy it.

“Really, huh? Look, you can tell me. I’m great at keeping secrets. In fact, I’m so good at it that I won’t tell you Luci still sleeps with his teddy.” Dean broke into laughter, which got worse when Gabriel fixed him with a blank look.

“Right, right. I don’t think you can…” Dean chuckled and smiled at the younger boy, grateful that he’d made Dean lose his previous train of thought and laugh instead. “Does he actually?”

“Yep. It’s called Fluffles.”

“What are you two giggling about?” A voice called out, mockingly stern as the person it belonged to approached. Lucifer rounded the car and reached out to ruffle his little brother’s hair. Gabriel yelped and immediately struggled out of his brother’s grip in his honey-brown locks.  
A few laughter filled moments passed before they decided to drive down to the diner again for lunch. They ordered the same things, though Gabriel changed his shake from chocolate to vanilla, topped with sprinkles. Not that Dean and Lucifer’s disapproval made any difference.

“Really? Sprinkles? You know you’re gonna die young, right?” Gabriel shrugged and stuck his tongue out, earning him a kick to the ankle from Lucifer.

“At least I don’t smoke.”

“True.” Dean mumbled, agreeing despite the comment being directed at Lucifer. The brothers watched him for a moment, before they shrugged and carried on with their lunch.

Lucifer had to return to school for his psychology class so Dean drove him back, receiving a pat on his shoulder when they got back just in time before the afternoon bell rang. Lucifer thanked him and said his goodbyes to the both of them, before running across the car park and into the red-brick building.

Gabriel took the opportunity and crawled gracelessly into the front seat, laughing as he did so. Both he and Dean were skipping their last classes and therefore could hang out for several hours. Lucifer had agreed to walk home, so Dean didn’t have to come back to the school to pick him up afterwards. He and Gabriel had the whole afternoon together.  
It made Dean uncharacteristically nervous and anxious. It was just some guy from school that he’d just met. Why did it feel like something more?

“So any idea where you wanna go?” Gabriel quipped, shuffling around in his seat until he got comfortable.

“Movie, maybe?” Dean asked, pulling out of the parking lot and out onto the main road.

“Sure. It’s a date.”

“Wait-What?” Dean fumbled, glancing over at the smaller boy smirking at him.

“I’m just kidding! Jeez…” Gabriel laughed, shaking his head and watching the view roll by until they reached the cinema, with help from Gabriel since Dean didn’t know where most things were yet.

The cinema was mostly empty and Gabriel beat Dean to the ticket booth, already scanning through the aisles of sweets. He finally settled on some, placing down at least five different packets next to the two tubs of popcorn that Dean had picked out.  
Gabriel reached into his pocket for his wallet but Dean stopped him, placing a hand of his shoulder and smiling before paying with some crumpled bills. The younger boy watched him with a shy smile and took his food, walking beside Dean into the screening room.

They sat right at the back, overlooking the empty seats. Gabriel immediately dug into his popcorn.  
“The movie hasn’t even started…” Dean said, trying not to laugh at the other before swooping in and stealing a handful.

“Hey!” Gabriel frowned and glared at Dean, but the look dissolved into soft laughter as he stole from Dean’s tub in retaliation. “No one ever waits till the movie.”

Ant-man played on the screen despite having been released a year ago. There was nothing else on and despite having watched it online already, Dean sat back and enjoyed himself, occasionally stealing glances at Gabriel, who did the same, waiting until Dean’s attention was focused back on the movie.

Dean was grateful for the dim lighting, knowing he was blushing uncontrollably especially when Gabriel laughed. Normally Dean didn’t care about others, using them for his own means. That’s how he’d been raised.  
He knew not to get attached. His dad had hammered that into his skull, but still. Gabriel and Lucifer were different. A good kind of different. And knowing he’d have to leave in half a year made it so much worse, especially when he felt so close to them already, let alone what they’d be like later on in the year.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Gabriel finally parted ways long after the sun had set. Crickets chirped in the distance as they walked in companionable silence through the various walkways lining the water front. It was still hot outside and only a few thin clouds drifted across the darkened sky.  
The water sloshed lazily against the sandy beach, foaming and rolling almost halfway up the beach, leaving behind seaweed and shells along the coast line of Lincolnville, Maine.

After the movie, they’d gone to the diner for a quick bite, both equally surprised that the other could _still_ eat after so much popcorn and sweets. But they’d enjoyed a small meal nonetheless. Then a long walk through the streets, checking out various stores that were still open.Dean’d decided to top the evening off by buying some beer for them with his fake ID, not that store clerk seemed to care.  
So now they were walking side by side, sipping from cans of cheap beer, not that either complained. Apparently, Gabriel wasn’t one to get drunk and his family was strict on that. Not that it stopped him from doing everything else.

“We should get back now, it’s kinda late.” Gabriel spoke up for the first time in twenty-something minutes. It was odd, seeing as the younger male was extremely chatty like his older brother. Dean hadn’t minded the silence, letting his mind drift quietly as he listened to their footsteps and even breathing, mixed with the sound of waves to their right.

“Yeah, sure. Want me to drive you home?” Dean offered, standing underneath a lamppost like in those old romance movies he’d been forced to watch with his ex-girlfriends. Gabriel stood there contemplating his answer before shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay. We can walk back to your car and I’ll go on from there. Not far.”

“Alright. Just tell me if you change your mind.”

They took their time getting back to Baby, who patiently waited for them beside a park bench. Gabriel reached in to grab his rucksack from the backseat and stood up straight. Dean turned to Gabriel, offering him a smile and a pat on the shoulder.  
Instead, Gabriel pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms loosely around Dean’s neck. Dean stood there in shock before remembering to hug him back.  
He wasn’t used to embracing guys this way, only chicks, so without really thinking, Dean placed his hands on Gabriel’s hips.

Gabriel tensed for a brief second before tightening his hold, humming with approval before pulling back a minute later. Dean’s brain finally caught up and he ripped his hands from the shorter boy’s hips, stuffing them into the pockets of his jeans.  
Dean glanced up unsurely, ready to apologise profoundly but when his eyes met Gabriel’s, he faltered. The apologise faded away and was replaced with a small smile that rivalled the other.

“I had a great day, Dean. Thanks.” Gabriel stood for a moment before wishing Dean goodnight and starting to walk away into the opposite direction they’d just come from.  
But not before Dean could yell, “I really had fun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that they both parted ways, both unaware that the other was grinning happily until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice the Parks and Rec reference?  
> Tell me what you guys think of this so far!


	3. Blue ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits the Shurley residence.

Straight after school, Sam and Dean hopped into the Impala and Dean was eager to drive faster than usual to get Sam home. He’d been looking forwards to hanging out with Lucifer and Gabriel all afternoon, and as soon as Sam entered the house they’d rented out, Dean sped away.

It had been a month since school had started and Dean had spent almost every single day with Gabriel and Lucifer, either in lessons, after school or when skipping class. The brothers were geniuses and their grades were the top of their respective years, so both could afford to slack off.

Lucifer was working up to some fancy job that helped people with mental illnesses and trying to study the brain to find cures or ways to cope. Despite his roguish appearance, the tattoos and the disregard for any kind of authority, Lucifer was deep down a good guy and sadly, only showed it to his brothers, Crowley and Dean.

Gabriel’s dream job was owning a sweet shop. Go figure. But despite the laziness, Gabriel was incredibly smart just like his older brother, though luckily for him, he easily remembered stuff so studying wasn't always unnecessary. Unlike Dean who just winged his assignments and tests and hoped he didn’t fail too bad.

Dean had also spent time with Crowley, seeing him in class and at lunch when the strange boy wasn’t busy making deals with teachers and students. What those deals concerned, Dean never knew. Not that he really cared. Crowley was odd at best but he tried to help Dean out with his schoolwork and even brought in some expensive whiskey once when the three of them, Lucifer included, skipped P.E. That had been quite an experience.  
  
  


 

Lucifer had given him directions and as Dean drove through the maze of streets, checking out each house as he passed them, Dean realised that he’d finally see their house and meet their family.  
Sure, Lucifer had told him about it. Having three brothers and many cousins was kind of impressive. There was Michael, apparently stuck up and a douche but he was okay once he got to know people. Raphael was distant and a know-it-all and thankfully, living in his own apartment whilst he worked an internship in California.

  
The Shurleys’ house finally appeared in sight, though it seemed more like a small mansion compared to a house. The black gates were left open so Dean drove up the gravelled driveway.  
The front door opened up and Lucifer walked out, waving at Dean as he stepped out of the car. Leaving his Baby just where it was, parked close to the porch, Dean mustered up the courage and walked up the stairs leading to the front door.

Lucifer greeted him and led him through the house, up the gigantic staircase and into a large bedroom. It had light blue walls with white furniture, which was covered in trinkets, photos and cool figurines from movies that Dean personally loved. He stalked up to an Iron Man figure who was posed ready to fly upwards, arms besides him and palms facing down.

“This is so cool!” Dean commented, holding himself back from touching the work of art that was Tony Stark. Lucifer appeared besides him and chuckled.

“Glad you like it. And yeah, it’s totally cool.” They laughed together until Lucifer went over to the flat screen TV fixed to the wall opposite the large king-sized bed. He started skimming through his collection of games, settling on some random Call of Duty game and inserted the disc.

Dean settled himself down on the plush bed, completely unprepared when it dipped deeply underneath him. He was even more unprepared for Lucifer to practically throw himself down on the bed, making Dean jump up in the air before landing back on the bed with an ‘oomph’.

“Nice bed. Actually, nice everything. What do your parents even do?” Dean asked, laughter finally subsiding.

“Dad’s the principal, dumbass.” Dean winced, realising the connection between Principal Shurley and Lucifer Shurley. “Plus he wrote a bunch of books that got quite famous. My mom’s not around anymore.”

Dean turned to face Lucifer. “I’m sorry…” Lucifer looked up sharply at that, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Oh, she’s not dead! Just gone. She left dad and never came back, but I was, like, five so I barely even remember her.”

“Ah, right. So what do you want to do?” Dean asked, ready to change the subject. Apparently Lucifer was grateful for that if the small, knowing smile was anything to go by.

“Gaming. Gabriel’s gonna be here any minute and he’s really competitive, believe it or not. Aside from that, I’m not sure. It’s up to you.”

“Not surprised. I’m up for gaming. I’m not very good though…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll teach you.” Lucifer proceed to show each and every control for the game they were playing and when Dean learned what each button did, Lucifer had him play a quick game for practice. Dean thanked him and got comfortable next to Lucifer, keeping space between them. He didn’t want Luc thinking anything. Dean wasn’t gay. He didn’t like guys that way- John made sure of that.

The thought of his father made him slightly sick. Sure, he obeyed the man but he still hated some parts of his upbringing. Like their father’s hatred for gays or anything that wasn’t alcohol and women. Dean pushed down the thought, not wanting his father to ruin his day.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gabriel finally arrived, half an hour later, Dean was quickly becoming a pro and winning one-on-one matches with Luc, much to the older boy’s annoyance.

Gabriel grinned at them, already changed into his duck-printed pyjamas much to Dean’s confusion and amusement. It was only five o’clock.

“It’s comfier than jeans.” Gabriel pointed out, climbing onto the bed after shutting the bedroom door. He settled himself on Dean’s left whilst Lucifer occupied Dean’s right side. The bed was big but Gabriel seemed to try and get as close to Dean as possible, shoulders brushing against his as he finally plopped down.

“Hey, look, it’s Fluffles!” Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing a black teddy bear from between the comfy pillows. He held it up for Dean to see and they both laughed when Lucifer snatched it out of his brother’s hands. Lucifer cradled it to his chest before setting it down next to him, away from his over-eager brother and Dean’s worrying smirk, as though they were plotting to steal the teddy.

They played for an hour or so, though Gabriel always won the matches. Eventually Luc changed games and loaded up Mario Kart, greeted with happy noises from Gabriel. The fucker never lost a game. Ever.

The three progressed through each gruelling level, including the dreaded rainbow road. That’s when things turned bad.

Gabriel was sweet and loud, but mostly just hyper, like usual. He leaned into Dean when he turned around a corner, though his hands up in the air when he won or caught one of them with banana peels on the track. Sure, Dean was also moving around, and so was Luc but Gabriel was just over the top. He moved too much, got into Dean’s personal space a lot.

And if Gabriel’d been a girl, Dean would’ve loved it. They were all sat up, backs pressed the headboard despite the ridiculous amount of pillows, but Gabriel seemed to make it his mission to get closer and closer to Dean. Lucifer didn’t seem bothered.

Dean _was_ bothered.

Gabriel was far too comfortable around him sometimes. His father came into mind each time Gabe moved into him until Dean was ready to snap.The youngest boy didn’t realise how uncomfortable he was making the other and as he turned a corner, butting karts with Luci’s, he practically fell into Dean’s lap.

Gabriel won the race and didn’t notice the mix of emotions on Dean’s features. Lucifer noticed. He paused the game and leaned over to ask Gabriel to fetch some snacks for them. Gabe happily obliged, climbing out of bed and making a small victory dance before skipping out of the room.

Lucifer turned to Dean with a worried look. He’d noticed him get progressively tenser with each passing moment. Even he had to admit Gabriel was going a little over the top. He didn’t have to be _that_ obvious.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” He asked, cutting straight to the chase since he thought Dean would try to dismiss him. Dean glanced up, facing confusion but Luc saw straight through him.

“Nothing… I-umm, look, don’t take this the wrong way but Gabe is getting way too close. Could you, uh, tell him to back off? Just a little?” He pleaded.

“Of course. I know he’d quite a handful sometimes, but sure, no problem Dean. I’ll tell him-”

“Tell me what?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head to the side like a puzzled puppy. He threw the bags of chips and bottles of Mountain Dew on the end of the bed.

Dean refused to look up at him though, preferring to watch his own hands fiddle with the black controller. He didn’t have the heart to tell Gabriel directly.

“You’re invading Dean’s personal space a bit too much. Just ease it down a little. Okay?” Lucifer said, glancing between his brother and friend, hoping Gabe would do as told.

Gabriel nodded slowly before apologising to Dean. When he sat down again, after handing Dean a bottle, he made sure that the gap between them was wide enough to fit Sam in. The silence was uncomfortable but as soon as Lucifer changed games, opting for Fallout 4 this time, the mood improved drastically. Mostly because everyone was focused on not getting shot on multiplayer.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so passed, and Gabriel genuinely tried to make an effort for Dean. The Winchester could tell that the younger male was attempting to stay far away but every once in a while, Gabriel forgot and leaned back into Dean slightly. Each time that happened, he would jerk away as though being burned. Dean didn’t want to admit but he felt bad.

Gabriel was just a really affectionate guy and Dean was too much of a pussy to handle that. No wonder Dean couldn’t keep a steady relationship. Not that he was aiming for that…

Half an hour later, Dean was feeling like shit. He watched Gabriel pull back again and send him an apologetic look before glancing back up at the TV screen. Dean knew he’d messed up and the silence from his ever chatty friend wasn’t helping.

Enough was enough.

He raised a hand, at first uncertainly, but determined to make it right somehow. Dean grabbed at the back of Gabriel’s t-shirt and yanked him back forcefully, ending up with a lapful of mussed hair and confused giggles.  
Lucifer paused the game and set his controller down on the bedside table. He glanced down at Dean, bewildered by the sudden act.

“Dean?” He asked gently, not sure where the Winchester’s mindset was at and therefore unwilling to hurt the man next to him.

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry for asking that of you, Gabe. It’s not fair to you.”

Gabriel looked up with wide, amber eyes and cocked an eyebrow. “Buddy, do you want me next to you or not?”

“I-uh…okay, look, my dad… he raised us to be like him and thing is, he really hates guys that just… ugh, I’m sorry.” Dean hid his face behind his hands, groaning as he faltered.

“Dean, you homophobic or something?” It was Lucifer asking this time and his voice had lost its caring tone, opting for a much sterner, colder voice that almost frightened Dean.

“I don’t want to be… It’s hard to explain. I’ve always been told to just go for girls and I…”

“Hey, hey, hey. Dean, it’s okay. Look, I won’t deny it, I like you. Like-like you. So does Luci for that matter.”

“Wait, you do?” Dean asked, puzzled and swapping glances at the two brothers watching him carefully. He’d always thought Gabriel was that way, but not Luc.

Dean wasn’t…Okay, maybe he liked dudes as well but growing up with someone like John made it near impossible to look for that kinda stuff. He told the brothers just that. He waited for the inevitable ‘get out’ but instead it was Lucifer who reacted first.

He pulled Dean into his arms, holding him back into his firm chest. Luc worked out a lot and had tried several times for the football team, never getting in because of his attitude. Dean tensed, unsure of the older boy’s intentions. Gabriel joined in, pressing himself into Dean’s side and wrapping an arm around his torso tightly, fisting a hand in Luc’s tee. Dean wasn’t sure just what was happening but he let himself finally relax against the two boys.

For the first time ever, Dean understood that it was okay to like more than just girls. They were soft and kind, but Dean needed someone strong to watch over him. He probably had some big father issues to resolve but it did explain his attractions somehow.

Someone’s hand carded through his short dirty-blond hair and it broke Dean’s train of thoughts. His mind returned to his relaxed body and Dean took the time to truly enjoy the embrace, noting all the little details so he could remember it forever, he’d need it when he left.  
Gabriel was short, fitting snugly into Dean’s side with his arms holding on to him and his brother. Dean had figured Gabriel would be soft and pliant but he could feel the sharp and hard lines of his torso, making Dean question if the youngest was just as toned as Lucifer. His hair was soft and falling out of place to ticklishly drag across Dean’s cheek. The honey-coloured strands were wavy and curled around his nape, long enough for Dean to comb through them with a hesitant hand.  
He did just that and his heart lit up when Gabriel almost purred with delight. He snuggled closer into Dean.

The duck pyjamas were adorable and Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he had some with food printed on them too. The blue fabric was accented by a ribbon with darker shade tied into a messy bow. His t-shirt was baggy and showed off the pale, toned arms lined with tattoos.  
Marvel references, song lyrics, even some rather Gothic, macabre stuff and Norse art as well. They were all coloured beautifully, as if new and shining from the inside out.   
The shirt fell down around one shoulder, exposing what looked like golden wings across his shoulder blades and going further down his back.

Gabriel usually remembered to keep his piercings in, and this time, all the small studs along his ears were in. Some silver, others small gems, even a little skull that grinned back at him. He had two lip rings on either side of his mouth, with two small studs beneath them. It would certainly make things interesting during kissing.

Dean tensed briefly before relaxing again with the thought that he could be himself around these two. He knew they both liked him, and he liked them back, but he wasn’t sure how it’d work between them. There was no way they’d share, right?

Lucifer noticed him tensing and gripped him a little tighter, wrapping both arms across Dean’s chest and pulling him closer as he settled further down into the pillows.

Dean took his attention away from Gabriel’s innocent yet beautiful face, and focused on Lucifer. Whilst he found the youngest brother adorable and sweet, Lucifer was the opposite. He was charming and witty and very protective; it must’ve been due to raising two younger brothers. Dean could relate.

Lucifer was different from every ‘bad-boy’ Dean’d met. Sure, he was the first to insult and pick fights, but not with Dean. He was always there, like a reassuring presence that always had Dean’s back. There was no real way to describe him without sounding over-dramatic and poetic, and Dean wasn’t a poet. Lucifer was terrifying and beautiful. Okay, maybe Dean was being poetic.

The older brother was firm against his back, pulling Dean into a warm and safe embrace unlike any he’d ever felt. His tattooed arms were loose around him, the artwork in striking black and red ink for the most part. There was hardly any other colour but it was stunning just as it was. Wherever they’d gotten their work done, it must’ve cost a lot.  
Lucifer had a few piercings on his ears but the rest weren’t visible. Maybe Dean would find out soon, but for now, he was content to lean back into that warm body. His stubbled cheek rubbed against Dean’s as he rested his chin on his shoulder, snuggling impossibly closer.

A soft sigh beside him brought Dean out of his thoughts once more. A glance down revealed that Gabriel had fallen asleep beside him. Lucifer chuckle behind him, the sound vibrating through his body.  
“Wanna sleep a little?” Luc offered, whispering to Dean in a way that made shivers run down his spine. Dean nodded, careful not to move too much.


	4. Studs and rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends the night. Sexy times ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody leaving kudos! It means a lot!

The room was basked in the fading light of the sun, painting the blue, poster-covered walls with a warm, golden glow. It was by far the nicest room Dean had spent the night in, even with all the exes he’d slept with. It had been nothing compared to the grandeur of the house, even the bedroom he was currently in.  
Old songs from the fifties played on the TV from the menu screen of Fallout. It made everything seem calm and peaceful whilst Dean roused himself from sleep slowly.

Two warm bodies snuggled closer as he tried to move. Lucifer woke with a groan, lifting one hand to rub at his eyes before replacing his hand on Dean’s stomach. A few moments later, Lucifer tried to shuffle from underneath him to leave the room.

Dean reluctantly lifted himself off the older boy, accidentally waking Gabriel in the process. He looked up blearily, blinking sleep away and stretching his arms above his head, making the pj shirt lift up to reveal a smooth torso and a thin trail of hair leading down from his navel.  
Dean couldn’t help but brush a hand across the soft yet firm skin, enjoying the happy noises Gabriel made as Dean’s hand massaged him gently. He carried on his movements until a hand closed over his, stilling him.  
Gabriel looked up at him with bright, almost-golden eyes and a kind smile, softening his features. His fingers entwined with Dean’s.

“I’m glad you’re still here.”

“Of course, I am.” Dean said, puzzled and slightly hurt that Gabriel thought he’d leave.

“Figured you’d leave since you know…gay.” Gabriel added, gesturing to himself, sensing Dean’s further confusion. Dean shook his head immediately.

“No, no… I was just scared. Kinda new to all this. I mean, I want it, really, but being so open with you guys, I wouldn’t give that up for the world. I kinda… I like you guys. A lot. I’m not sure how this’ll work out, though.”

Gabriel sat up and looked down into his lap, keeping his hand in Dean’s, unwilling to let go of the older boy just yet. He liked him a lot and Dean needed time to adjust, but it was something they needed to talk about.

Lucifer returned into the bedroom after a moment and noticed the quiet, almost-tense atmosphere. He sat down back in his spot on Dean’s right, one arm held out for Dean to cuddle back into his side.

“Luci, we have to tell him…”

“Tell him wha- Oh… heh, heh, yeah, that…” Lucifer looked around the room nervously before settling his gaze on Dean’s confused one. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking. It wouldn’t be easy to tell Dean something like that.

“The thing is, Dean, Gabriel and I are… more than brothers, if you get what I mean. We share everything, including partners, so I know this is very weird and it must be hard to understand. I get it if you don’t want anything to do with that. It wouldn’t be the first time someone doesn’t approve.” Lucifer finished, still watching Dean’s face for any kind of reaction, just in case Dean wanted to throw a punch at either of them. That happened often.

 

Dean sat there, seemingly trying to comprehend what he’d just heard but he already knew his answer. He turned to face them both, sitting on his knees whilst the two brothers, lovers, sat across from him.  
“You’ve no idea how hot that is.” Dean simply answered. He’d never found a real problem with incest and he’d often pictured it when he got time to himself, not that he thought of Sam. No way. But he understood it, understood the bond between siblings that was stronger that most.

Lucifer and Gabriel exchanged looks, both equally puzzled before Gabriel leaped forward and tackled Dean down onto the mattress in a bone-crushing hug. When Dean couldn’t breathe, he pushed Gabriel away using his hands and flipped them so Dean was on top.  
Gabriel yelped and grinned up at Dean, bracing his hands on the other’s shoulders and Dean leaned down to press a quick kiss to his cheek, not wanting to go too far before any of them were ready. Gabriel giggled and returned the kiss, warm lip rings pressing into the stubbled skin.

“So you’re not mad?” Gabriel asked, sitting up and pulling Dean up with him so he sat between his legs. Dean blushed at the way Gabriel gazed up at him with the hint of a smirk.

“Course not. I’m kinda glad you are, don’t wanna have just one of you.” Dean admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment. For the first time, he was telling someone else what he liked. It felt liberating and Dean couldn’t stop smiling up at Luc and Gabriel. He was finally able to live his life, if only temporarily, how he wanted it.

 

* * *

 

Dean’s phone rang an hour later through the noise coming from the TV and the two loud boys yelling at the other online players. He groped around blindly for it, finding it underneath his leg, having fallen out of his pocket at some point. It was already getting late and when Dean saw the caller ID, he shushed Gabriel and Lucifer and thanked them wordlessly when they paused their game.

Dean answered and waited for his father to speak. He asked where Dean was and if he was alright, to which he replied “Yes, sir.” It earned him strange looks from his best friends but they kept quiet, trying both to hear John’s words.

A minute later, Dean was shaking at something his father had said. “I’m staying over at her place. Yeah, she’s real nice. Yes, sir.”   
After that, John hung up and left Dean trembling on the bed. His father’s suspicion was always grating to say the least but now he was even more aware of his father’s view on Dean’s way of life.

He threw the phone across the bed, watching it bounce off and land on the floor where no one dared to pick it up. They watched him silently before Lucifer asked in a gentle tone.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Dad’s a really paranoid guy and he’s just controlling. I-I’m sorry…”

“Babe, it’s okay. We’re here for you.” Lucifer said, pulling Dean into a hug and allowing the Winchester to bury his flushed face in the crook of his neck. He’d never been called that and he really liked it. He told them that, mumbling it.

“Then we’ll keep calling you that, plus lots of other pet names. I got a pretty good imagination, sweetheart.” Gabriel joined them, spooning Dean from behind and wrapping his arms around him for the hundredth time that day.

“Do you want to stay the night?” Dean looked up unsurely. “I mean, you clearly don’t wanna go home so why not stay? Michael won’t care. Neither will dad, so stay. We can have a sleep-over, braid my hair, share dirty secrets…”   
Gabriel smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck to convey his love for the older boy.

“If that’s cool with you guys.”

“Course it is! S’ long as we share a bed, because, man, you’ll never find anything comfier.” Lucifer nodded in agreement, carding a hand through Dean’s hair and watching Gabriel get more and more excited for their ‘sleep-over’.

“Then, yeah, I wanna stay. Gonna need some clothes though.”

“You can borrow my stuff, we’re about the same size.” Lucifer added, pushing Dean into Gabriel’s open arms so that he could get up and tell his dad and Michael about their plan.

 

* * *

 

Since Dean was staying the night, he had to eat dinner with the Shurley family, which was an interesting story. He quickly found out that Michael was a douche, constantly judging him for his failing grades and for getting involved with Lucifer. That sparked an argument pretty quickly that only Mr Shurley could stop.  
Eventually everything quietened down, and they were able to enjoy the meal Gabriel had cooked up, since no one else could be trusted with expensive equipment without setting the kitchen on fire. Turns it that had happened five times already.

Mr Shurley, or Chuck, was really chilled back, enjoying the meal and a glass of fine whiskey afterwards whilst he listened to his sons chat. He was dying to ask about Dean’s reasons for staying there the night.

“So, Dean, if I may ask, is there a reason you’re spending tonight here? I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re a great lad, outside of school at least,” he added with a laugh.

Dean glanced at his friends nervously and back to Chuck, uncertain of how the man would take to the truth that he was likely dating two of his sons. He swallowed nervously, knowing he was being watched by everybody in the lavish dining room.

“I, uh… I just wanted to hang out with Luc and Gabe and they offered. I, umm…”

“Dean, answer me honestly. I have four sons, trust me, I can spot a liar. Or at least someone not telling me everything.” Chuck fixed him with a look that told Dean there was no way out of this. It wasn’t school where he could pass on the question.

“Promise you won’t get mad.” Dean mumbled, nervously glancing up at Chuck in time to see him lean forward and plant his elbows on the table. He cocked an eyebrow to gesture he was listening.  
“I don’t want to go home. My dad’s really abusive and tonight, I don’t wanna face him.”

The room fell into silence at Dean’s confession, even Michael looked somewhat guilty for his earlier rude comments on the younger boy. If he’d known, he wouldn’t have been so harsh.  
Chuck sighed and got up, leading to Dean thinking he’d angered the man and now he was gonna have to leave. He’d pissed off his boyfriends’ dad and he wouldn’t be able to return and-

A glass of whiskey was placed in front of him and a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. Chuck smiled sadly at him and retook his seat at the head of the mahogany table.  
“Dean, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Now drink, you look like you need it.” Dean nodded and took a sip, coughing as it burned down his throat. He wasn’t used to anything but the watered-down crap his dad bought.

“Mr Shur- Chuck. Thank you.” Dean said honestly, smiling up at the now relaxed man and enjoying the alcohol slowly.

“If there’s anything my family can do for you, just say. Even things you might be too scared to do yourself.”

“W-wait… what are you saying?” Dean panicked. He might’ve loathed his father sometimes but he didn’t want him dead.

“I mean, If you need me to call the police, I will. I’m not letting anyone I know receive that kind of treatment. You’re a good kid, I can tell. Maybe a little rough around the edges, but you’re a good person. You and your brother don’t deserve this.”

Dean sat there in shock, staring at Chuck with his open slightly open. No one had ever offered something like this. But Chuck was the principal and it only made sense for him to be protective.

“Thank you, sir. So much. But I don’t think it will ever come to that…” Dean lied. It had been much worse for years on end.

  
The rest of the evening passed by quickly and the table was soon cleared as everyone set about getting to bed. Michael pulled Dean to the side and apologised for his words, receiving a smile and a thank you, before moving upstairs to his room.

Gabriel was in the kitchen with Lucifer, cleaning the dishes and drying them as a team so Dean just hovered in the doorway, waiting for them to ask him for anything. That was when Chuck appeared by his side and led him away from the kitchen and into the study.  
It was filled with books and an old-fashioned computer sat on the crowded desk. Chuck leaned back against the furniture, refilled glass in hand.

“Dean, is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“N-no, I… Like what?”

“Are you dating one of my sons?” Dean flushed bright red but managed not to stammer as he spoke.

“Yeah, umm, actually two. Gabriel and Luc.” Chuck nodded his head.

“I see, they’ve told me a lot about you. I take one of the reasons you don’t want to see your father is because of them, right?”

“Yeah. My dad’s a…well, I think you know what. Hey, I’m just starting to know your sons and how I feel, I’m not trying to hurt them or anything.”

“You say that as though you know something.”

“Well, I can tell from the way you’re looking at me that you’re worried, and they told me they’ve lost a lot of partners…”

“Dean, I don’t want to upset you but it’s perhaps for the best you don’t get involved with them. There’s things you won’t like to hear.”

“I know about them. Together. The whole brotherly love on a ‘nother level. I’m kinda glad about it. Means I don’t have to choose between them.” Chuck sighed and nodded, happy he didn’t have to out his sons’ secret to their new partner. Plenty of people had broken Lucifer’s and Gabriel’s hearts over the years.

“Well, that makes me infinitely happier. Didn’t wanna have to tell you but…”

“I get it. Must be hard seeing your kids like that.”

“What? Oh, no. I don’t care that much. They’re both happy but my sons aren’t the ‘one partner deal’ type and everyone that’s ever strolled in their lives have left pretty quickly. As for the whole gay thing, in case you’re worried I’m against it, I’m not. Had more boyfriends than I can count.” Chuck smiled as he remembered his old life, almost forgetting he was alone in the room.

  
Dean left the study feeling incredibly happy and proud that he wouldn’t have to hide himself from his boyfriends’ family. Chuck was an awesome guy and thankfully knew about Gabriel and Lucifer so Dean didn’t have to pretend around him.  
  


* * *

 

It turned out that Lucifer’s clothes did fit Dean perfectly. Except the shirts, which were a little too tight, but then again Dean had more muscle than the older boy due to his rigorous upbringing.   
Wearing sweatpants and an ACDC t-shirt, the now-showered Winchester made himself comfortable on the immense bed. Fluffles was still occupying the right side and Dean smiled at the idea that the bad-ass, leather wearing, chain-smoking Lucifer slept with a cute little teddy. Not even Sammy did that anymore.

Reminded of his little brother, Dean sent him a quick text telling him he was safe and wished Sammy a good night. Just as he pressed send, Lucifer walked out of the adjoining bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist that hung low on his sharp hips.  
He caught Lucifer’s gaze and blushed when the older boy just smirked.

“See something you like? I sure as hell do.” Luc winked at him before going over to rummage through the drawers to find something else to wear. Without warning, he dropped the towel, relishing in the small gasp coming from Dean. Quickly redressing in an old blue pair of sweatpants, Lucifer made his way back to the bed, climbing on it with feline grace.

Dean eyed him warily before noticing the small studs on either side of one nipple. Lucifer noticed where he was staring and chuckled, settling himself close enough to Dean that the younger male could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

“Got more than that, sugar. But that’s for another time.” Dean whined at the words, and swallowed nervously as he realised he’d actually made that noise. He looked up at Lucifer who lounged propped up on one elbow.

  
Gabriel joined them a minute later, still dressed in those adorable ducky pyjamas but with wet hair from the shower. His cheeks were flushed from the heat.  
He laid down on Dean’s left, snuggling happily into his neck.

“So anyone got any ideas? Drinking’s out of the question, sorry boys.” Gabriel groaned and sat up, already missing the heat from Dean’s body.

“Gaming. Each time someone loses we ask a question. Like truth or dare without the booze.” Lucifer offered, not sounding at all like he’d planned this out. The two agreed and set up Call of Duty, arranging the perfect match offline.

The first five minute round played out, this time no longer allowing Gabriel to win by pure luck, though Dean knew the youngest had amazing reflexes. Dean finally won by two kills, followed by Gabriel, meaning that Lucifer was the one answering their questions.  
They readied the next game, paused and thought about their questions whilst Luc sat there, anxious about Dean’s queries. He knew what Gabe would ask, generally inappropriate or merely casual, but Dean…

“Alright, Luci, what was your first impression of Dean?” Gabriel asked, taking a sip from the glass of Pepsi he’d taken upstairs. Lucifer contemplated the answer before saying,  
“I though he was a dick like me. Coming in late, pissing off the teacher within point-two seconds. Knew we’d get along like a house on fire!” Lucifer exclaimed, grabbing his own drink and gulping it down midway. Dean grinned at him and high-fived him before asking his question.

“Okay, can I just check the rules? What can I ask?” He turned to Gabriel, who shrugged.

“Whatever you want. We don’t get offended easily. Ask whatever, no matter how naughty!” Gabriel winked.

“In that case, Luc, how many piercings do you have and where are they?”

“That’s two questions, sugar! But alright, I’ve got three on one ear and four on the other, my nipple counts as one, the micro-dermal on the back of my neck.” Lucifer twisted to show Dean the two small silver studs in his skin. Dean’s eyes widened and he listened as Luc continued.  
“And let’s see, eight on my dick.”

Dean coughed as he took a sharp intake of breath, wincing at the idea of having a needle anywhere near that part of his body. Gabriel just smirked and winked at him.  
He put one hand to his mouth, stage-whispering, “Me too, by the way.”  
Dean’s eyes widened even more and tried to understand why anyone would want that. When he couldn’t come up with an answer, he started playing again.

“That a turn-off?” Luc asked worriedly. Dean shook his head.

“No, it’s not that. I just couldn’t go through with something like that, that’s all!” He laughed as his character shot an AI soldier down. Lucifer hummed but said nothing, exchanging a glance with Gabriel as they both remembered the painful experience. Definitely worth it in the end, they thought.

Another five minutes passed and Dean lost the round. He waited for their questions as he set up another game for the next round.

 

“Deano… how do you wanna go about things? I mean, we both really like you and we’ve got a lot of experience with each other, but we don’t wanna rush you or anything.” Gabriel asked, stuffing his mouth with Haribos afterwards that hadn‘t been there a minute before. He must’ve had a stash somewhere.

“I, uh… I wouldn’t mind kissing at first. I’m not a virgin, guys, far from it, ha ha. But I got no idea what to do when it comes to guys. I guess kissing works fine and we can move on from that.” Dean said, thinking carefully about his answer first, but he wasn’t the type to hold back from sexual stuff, even if he was a newbie to guys.

“Great! Just tell us when you’re ready and when you’re not.” Gabriel added, smiling at him with that kind look reminded Dean of every beautiful in this world. He must’ve said it aloud because Gabriel blushed a dark red and ducked his head, strands of hair coming loose.  
Dean threaded his fingers through his hair, combing it back into place and tucking the longer strands behind his ear. Gabriel looked up with wide eyes and giggled sweetly, leaning up to kiss the tip of Dean’s nose.

Dean pulled back, trying not to blush even more, before clearing his throat and glancing expectantly at Lucifer with a smile.

“So, what did you want to ask?”

“I kinda wanted to know your kinks, what you like and what you don’t, just so we know.”

“This has taken a sexy turn…” Gabriel mumbled, crawling up to Lucifer, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. At least now he could be his usual cuddly self with his brother. Leaning up, Gabriel kissed the corner of his mouth only to be yanked up into his older brother’s lap, kissing fervently until the smaller boy was moaning into his mouth.

“T-that… is definitely a kink now. Fuck, that was hot.” Dean sat there watching them with lidded eyes, trying not palm his half hard-on through the thin fabric. Though it was obviously tenting against the grey material.

“Yeah? What else? Anything, sugar, we don’t judge.”

“Uh, panties…”

“Wearing them or…?”

“Yeah, wearing them. Silk and lace ones. Had a girlfriend who made me try them on once. Fucking ruined them…” Dean stifled a whine at the memory. He’d cum so hard in them, grinding down into the fabric as it dragged across his aching cock.

“Damn… what else, babe?”

“I’m not a big fan of being tied up. Sorry if that’s your style.”

“Don’t worry. Neither of us will force you into anything, sugar. Ever. If you don’t like something, then we won’t do it. Simple as that.” Lucifer explained, stroking Dean’s knuckles whilst he held his hand, knowing the boy needed reassurance.

“Thanks, guys. I kinda like being dominated. Never really had a girlfriend who was willing but that’s what I fantasise about: being pushed down, manhandled, having my hair tugged… but I really like gentle touches too. I dunno…”

  
“Sounds like you do, though. Listen, babe, we’ll try everything, okay. Luc and I know a lot. Seriously, we’re like sex gods!” Dean and Luc both snorted in amusement. “So, we’ll go through the list of kinky things and enjoy ourselves, yeah?”

“Okay…Can we start now?” Gabriel and Lucifer exchanged glances and both nodded. Luc stood and switched the console and TV off, letting the screen fade into black.

Gabriel pulled Dean down next to him, bumping their shoulders with a grin.  
“So where do you want to begin?”

“Just kissing.” Gabriel nodded and kept up that sweet smile of his.

“Who do you want first?” He asked as Lucifer lied down again beside them. Dean gulped, not wanting to make it seem like he was picking a favourite. In the end, the choice was made for him.

Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against Dean’s and moving slowly in rhythm with him, making sure to take it slow for Dean’s sake. When he got more confident, Dean licked at Gabriel’s bottom lip, taking it between his and sucking on it, making Gabriel whimper against him.  
He tugged on it gently, nipping ever so slightly, until he felt Gabriel’s tongue seek out his own. Dean parted his bruised lips and moaned at the taste of sugar that invaded him. Gabriel moved confidently, tracing out each part of his mouth before refocusing his efforts on making Dean moan.  
The Winchester cupped Gabriel’s cheek and deepened the kiss, swallowing the appreciative whine that escaped the smaller boy. They eventually parted for air, panting against each other for a moment.

Lucifer was next, grabbing the back of Dean’s head forcefully and crashing their lips together in a harsh yet tender way. He teased Dean’s lips with his tongue, ready to lick into that gorgeous mouth when Dean pulled back forcefully.

“Dude, the hell’s with your tongue?” Dean asked, confused and incredibly turned on by his earlier kiss with Gabriel. His cock ached and he was sure his precum was staining the grey material.

“Oh, you mean this?” Lucifer stuck his tongue out, revealing two forked points that he moved individually. He moved the tips apart, showing off just how far it had been split. If Dean didn’t have so much self-control, he would have cum just from the sight.

“Fuuuuuuck… Luc. That’s so hot.” Lucifer smirking and pulled Dean back into another kiss, stroking his tongue with the two forks and exploring his mouth whilst Dean sat in his lap, gripping tightly at his biceps.  
They kissed for a long time, just enjoying the soft moans the other made. Dean pulled back at one point and watched with lust filled eyes as Gabriel and Luc made out, far more confidently but just as deep and loving as they’d done to him.

At that point, all three were aching hard but the brothers made no move to force Dean into it. Instead it was Dean who made the first move, hesitantly reaching out to trail a hand down Lucifer’s chest, relishing in the way his muscles quivered under the firm touch.  
He teased a finger around the waistband of his sweatpants and dipped in, instantly feeling and seeing Lucifer’s cock twitch through the fabric at the promise of pleasure. Luc’s moans got more ragged and he started whimpering when Dean wrapped a hand around his length. Dean only held it, noting the curve and size and the sheer weight. It wasn’t like jerking himself off, it felt so different to hold another cock and Dean found he liked it.  
His hand loosely pumped Lucifer, teasing the piercings whilst he leaned in for another kiss, gasping when Luc returned the favour and palmed his erection. Dean shivered and lost himself in the movements of Lucifer’s hand and tongue, working him closer to the edge.

A small whine came from his right. Gabriel was watching them both, feeling left out, so Dean wrapped his other hand around the younger male and grinned when Gabriel shuddered with pleasure. They were all very close and Lucifer was the first to cum, shooting long white streaks into the blue fabric and all over Dean’s hand.

He groaned against Dean’s lips as he came and sank back into the mattress with a happy sigh.

Gabriel pried Dean’s hand away from his cock, whining as he did, but he wanted to carry this on for longer. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed underneath him. One hand was planted beside Dean’s head whilst he slicked up the other with spit, reaching down to free Dean’s erection and jerk them off together.

The piercings dragged deliciously along Dean’s cock as Gabriel thrust up into his own hand, warm studs pressing into the pulsing vein that ran up his length. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt.  
Gabriel’s breathing was erratic, hitched and letting low whines escape his throat. He slid his thumb across Dean’s slit, digging in slightly with a blunt nail. The pressure inside Dean built up and when Gabriel grinded down onto him, twisting his hand around the tip just right, Dean came harder than he’d ever before.  
His cum shot up across his chest in long ropes, coating Gabriel’s hand, sending the other over the edge with a loud cry.

Gabriel gave a few, short thrusts before collapsing beside Dean, panting heavily from the sheer strength of his orgasm. At some point, Lucifer got up and returned with a towel and cleaned them up, careful not to linger on Gabriel’s piercings as the younger brother was hyper-sensitive at the time. Gabriel bucked up into the towel as it dragged across his spent cock before promptly passing out.

Dean was still awake enough to press a kiss to Gabe’s lips before snuggling down between his two boyfriends. He could call them that now and Dean fell asleep happier than he’d ever been in his life, sighing contently when Lucifer cuddled him from behind, wrapping an arm around Dean and Gabriel. 


	5. Test

Dean returned home after school the next day and was greeted by an over-ecstatic Sammy, who gave him a long hug before running back into the messy kitchen to finish his homework.

“Hey, Sammy, you alright?”

“Don’t call me that! And yeah, I’m good. Where were you?” Sam asked, not looking up from the books laid out in front of him. Dean never did his homework.

“Just at a friend’s house. You know Cas?” Sam hummed. “Well, his cousins are my best friends. Gabriel and Luc.”

“Heard they were douches…”

“Hey! That’s not true! Okay, they’re dicks at school but they’re both really great guys. So you and Cas are friends?”

“Uh huh. Been meeting him at lunch to study. He’s really nice.” Sammy answered with an innocent look that was too, well, _innocent_. Dean fixed with a look and Sam merely blushed and looked down at his work, focusing intently on it in the hope that Dean would ignore him and go away.

“Sammy, do you like this kid?” Sam blushed furiously, betraying him as he shook his head. Dean grinned and gently tilted Sam’s head up with his fingers under the younger boy’s chin.

“It’s okay if you do.”

“Dad says-”

“Who cares what dad says? He’s not always right. It’s time you learned to think for yourself and do the things you want to do, not the things dad tells you.” Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone, because, frankly, he was fed up with his father brainwashing his kids and trying to turn them into obedient soldiers.

Sammy looked up with wide, unbelieving eyes and discreetly pinched his arm in case he was dreaming. He bit back a yelp and realised he wasn’t dreaming.  
“Since when have you though that? You’re always obeying dad!”

“Well, I was wrong to do so! Dad’s not a good parent and he shouldn’t treat us like this! Making us live in shitty houses, switching schools every few months… making us into him! It’s wrong!”

Sam could only stare back, speechless. He’d never heard his brother say such things but he’d always thought it himself. Dad was controlling and it wasn’t the way any kid should be raised, let alone the monster hunting that made them constantly at risk. They never knew if their dad would come back from a hunt, whether he’d die by some monster’s claws or drank himself to death in a rundown motel.

“Dean, did something happen to you?”

Dean sighed deeply. He would have tell Sammy about his boyfriends, so that his brother could understand it was okay to be himself despite their father’s ideas.

“Those guys I mentioned… I’m dating them.”

“B-but that means you’re cheating! You can't cheat, Dean, it's wrong!”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m not cheating! They both know! Some people, like them, want more than one partner and that’s perfectly fine.”

“Oh…okay then! But Gabe and Luc are brothers, aren’t they?”

“Yeah… they have a special bond.”

“Like us!”

“No, not like us, Sammy. They love each other in a different way, like boyfriends. It’s called incest, Sammy. Most people really hate it but I’m okay with it, so I don’t have to choose between them, because if I pick one, I hurt the other. So Gabriel and Lucifer are both my boyfriends. Get it?”

“I…think so. Does that mean I can go out with Cas?” Dean laughed and grinned, nodding his head. He was so glad his little brother was smart and open-minded despite their upbringing.

“Sure. But make sure he wants to date you too, okay? Don’t pressure him or anything!”

“I wouldn’t do that! I really like him but I thought you and dad would hate me so I kinda gave up. I’m so happy you’re gay too!”

“Hey, hey. I’m not gay, I’m bisexual, which means I like both sexes, get it?” Sammy nodded slowly, trying to keep up with the flood of information. “And just because you like one guy doesn’t make you gay. There’s tons of sexualities.”

“Can you teach me?” Sammy asked, voice full of renewed hope. Dean grinned and went on to tell him all about various sexualities and how Sam had plenty of choices and paths to walk down before he could be certain, and even then, it could change at any moment. Afterwards, Sammy was unbelievably happy and ran upstairs to get his phone and text Cas. 

He later came down with a wide grin and hugged Dean, telling him he was meeting up with Castiel to talk about Dean’s little speech. He offered to drive him, but Sammy waved him off and was out of the door within minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day at school, Dean saw his little brother shyly holding Castiel’s hand as they walked to their next class. Dean jogged up to him and patted Sam on the back, giving him a thumbs-up before running upstairs to his own classroom.

Lucifer sat at the back like usual and gave Dean a smile as the younger teen sat at the desk in front of him, waiting for his teacher to come in for roll call.

“Did you hear about Cassie?” Luc asked once Dean had turned the chair sideways to have a full view of the room.

“Yeah, he and Sammy are going out. Can thank me for that. Convinced Sammy to be himself and I told him about us. Don’t worry, he’s okay with it.” Dean added when he noticed fear in Lucifer’s grey eyes. The older boy didn't relax at Dean's words.

“Please don’t go around telling people that. Please. I get it if you wanna tell people you have a boyfriend but just pick me, okay? It makes more sense than if you said it was Gabriel…We're in the same year after all.”

“I’m not telling anyone anything! Not even about you and me. Plus there’s no way I’d pick one over the other, come on, Luc…”

“I know, I know. I just don’t need the whole town to know, cause it’d ruin all our lives, even my dad’s.”

“I’m keeping quiet, Luc, don’t worry. I only told Sammy because he and I don’t have secrets, and he needed the reassurance to go out with Cas.”

“Alright, I get it… Sorry, just… bad memories, that’s all.”

“Hey, I’m not gonna do anything that would ever hurt you or your family. I want you to know that, man.”

“ _Winchester! Shurley! Silence!_ ” The teacher cried out as soon as she entered the near-empty classroom. Half the year was on a trip to Vancouver but since neither Lucifer nor Dean wanted to, they’d opted to stay. Plus no teacher wanted them on the trip. Over three day’s worth of sitting on a crowded bus, no thank you.

The science lesson went by smoothly, especially with Crowley helping them out with the practicals and all the actual maths involved afterwards.   
Dean found Crowley amusing most days, even when he was grumbling about deals and people trying to screw him over. They shared whiskey at break time too and Dean listened to the shorter boy ramble about his crappy childhood, swapping stories with the Winchester whilst Lucifer made annoying remarks here and there.

This time, Crowley cornered him, pushing him up against the rough brick wall at their usual spot outside. Dean tried to shove him away but Crowley stood his ground, glaring at Dean and pressing a hand against the teen’s shoulder to hold him in place.

“Crowley! Wh-”

“You listen to me. I know what’s going on between Lucifer, Gabriel and you. And if you think I’m gonna let you hurt either one of the lads, you’re very wrong. If you care about them in any way, you will leave them, because they don’t need another person to get attached to who will break their hearts. And they certainly don’t need somebody just looking for a quick shag or to be sexualised because of the two-for-one deal.”

“No way! Look, I know that others have left them in the past, but I’m gonna do my best to make them happy whilst I’m here. Both Luc and Gabe know I’ll be leaving in five months but that doesn’t mean we can’t date in the meantime. I get it, you’re just looking after them, but so am _I_. And I’m not friggin’ dumping them, no matter what. I love Lucifer and I love Gabriel and nothing you say or do will change my mind. And I’m not interested in meaningless sex, at least not with them! I genuinely care for them, you dick!”

Crowley stood back, removing his hand from Dean’s shoulder and readjusted the Winchester’s jacket. He placed a hand back on his shoulder but gave a small pat, smiling up at him. Dean stood there with wide eyes before shaking his head and chuckling under his breath.

“Test?”

“You bet. Congrats, I find you officially worthy of my boys.”

“Your boys?” Dean laughed, slumping back against the brick and fishing out a cigarette. Lucifer bought him a pack now every time he got himself one, since Dean had a bad habit of leaving the tobacco pouch open in his bag. One too many lunches had been ruined because of that.

“Yes. Lucifer is my best friend and Gabriel, well, he’s always tagging along so I make it my job to look after them, especially when it comes to people like you.”

“That an insult?”

“Roguish, drive into town one day and leave soon after, mysterious past… the whole bloody deal. Sound familiar? Lucifer attracts a bad crowd sometimes and I’ve always been there to pick up the pieces afterwards.   
“I like you, Dean, you’re charming and you care. You act like you don’t but you do. The way you defend those boys… I know you’ll do good by them.”

Crowley smiled and went to lean back against the wall, looking at the runners practising out on the track. The sun was partly hidden behind grey clouds as Autumn started settling in. Halloween was in two weeks and Dean was looking forward to that.

Lucifer joined them a minute later, cigarette between his lips. He sauntered over to Crowley who gave him a nod and a smile. Lucifer grinned and turned to Dean, taking out his own cigarette and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.  
Dean melted into the kiss, to the taste of smoke on their tongues and moaned softly when Lucifer pressed himself against Dean. Their free hands found each other and laced their fingers together as Lucifer deepened the kiss, drawing out a long groan.

“Alright boys, keep it in the bedroom.” Crowley mumbled nonchalantly, not really minding his two friends making out next to him. It was that the students on the track could see them if they were to move a little closer to the bleachers that bothered him.  
After all they did to keep Lucifer’s relationships quiet, having him and Dean making out in public wasn’t a wise idea. The two parted, laughing slightly and sat down on the grass to continue their smoke. 


	6. Zombies and Devils

Dean came by almost every day now, finding refuge at the manor rather than the rundown shack his father rented for the time they lived in Lincolnville. John was almost never home so even Sam had taken to going over to the Novak’s house to hang out with Castiel. The black-haired boy was sweet and caring though a little naïve at times. He clearly cared for Sammy and Dean knew he wouldn’t hurt his baby brother, so Dean was fine with leaving Sammy at his place.  
He’d met Cas’ folks and found them to be lovely people. They’d likely have a huge reunion come Thanksgiving and Christmas. At least Dean would be there until then, after that, who knows.

Dean wasn’t sure what he’d do. Chuck’s promise was still hanging in the air and the manor was like a second home alongside the Impala. He would probably never call the cops on his dad, since he’d get arrested for far more than just child abuse. All those fake FBI IDs, the guns he illegally carried, not to mention the grave desecration and murders; even if they weren’t human.  
John would be locked away for life or sent back to Lawrence for the death penalty.

Not even Dean could do that to him, even with all that his father had done in thirteen years. The best thing would be to let John carry on hunting on his own and stay here with Sammy. Maybe the Shurley’s and Novak’s would take them in.  
But knowing Dean’s luck, that probably wouldn’t happen. His father would drag them away kicking and screaming, like he’d done at that boy’s home a year or so ago.

 

When Dean entered the manor, following Lucifer and Gabriel inside after giving them a ride like usual after school, Dean asked to speak to Chuck. Though he wasn’t home yet, still doing principal stuff, Michael overheard and promised to tell Dean when Chuck returned home.

Chuck came back an hour later, exhausted from work but always happy to speak to Dean. He’d never tell the teen, but he thought of him as his own son. Dean fit in perfectly with their strange, misfit family and he always seemed so relieved, as though being rid by some burden, every time he walked through the front door. It was like whatever bothered Dean, most likely his father, John, just left him be for the hours he spent here.  
Dean also spent most of his nights at the manor, staying in either Lucifer’s or Gabriel’s room with the two boys. Chuck knew they were doing things. But he trusted them to be responsible.

 

So when Dean knocked on the study door, peeking in, Chuck just smiled and waved him in. Dean walked in, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs like usual, and looked around nervously before clearing his throat.

“Hey, Chuck, I wanted to run something by you. It’s pretty big but I got no one else to turn to, adult-wise.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

Dean went on to tell him that he was bound to leave just after Christmas and that he was dreading that moment when John would ask him to pack his bags and say goodbye. Dean had settled well. He had two loving boyfriends, he was doing better school-wise thanks to Crowley, and now even Sam had someone he cared about. They couldn’t just _leave_.  
He told Chuck that he wanted to stay here, even in this very house, surrounded by people who cared for him despite not being related. He wanted Sam to have a proper life, to get a real education and have an actual home he could come back to.

Chuck considered Dean’s words. He did think of Dean as a son and he was prepared to go lengths to help the boy out, even allowing him to live with him, but John was bound to say no, and without proof of John’s abuse, Chuck couldn’t go to the police and demand custody of Dean.

“Dean, I’d love for you to live here. You’re a great kid. But there’s no way to keep you here unless your father allows it, and I doubt he will since you’re here asking me to take you in. I gotta be honest, John shouldn’t be a parent, and the best way for you to stay here with us is to call the police, get a judge, all that crap. Which I’m more than happy to do, but I’m not sure if you’re ready for that. I mean, I get that you’ve lived most of your life with him but you still defend him from the police.  
“I want to help you. I do. But think about this properly first. You’re here until January, right? So wait until November, think about what I’ve said and if you still want to live here, I will happily welcome you.”

Dean weakly nodded, tears threatening to spill as he considered Chuck’s advice. He could wait until November to think his plan through, but Chuck was right. Dean knew his father would refuse to let him stay, for any kind of reason, because after all the crap the Winchesters went through, it was all for the sake of family.  
John tried to protect his boys from the monsters out there and in turn, became their worst nightmare. He killed to save people and that had to be considered.

 

* * *

 

 

Halloween was fast-approaching and the houses were covered in various decorations from the awkward bed sheet ghosts to full-on graveyards on the front lawn. Though the Winchesters never celebrated the holiday. In fact, no holiday, ever birthdays, were celebrated.  
Usually they spent them in dingy, reeking motel rooms watching an old horror or helping John with research. This year was very different.

Firstly, he’d be spending it at the Shurley’s and they went all out on the manor, transforming it into a proper haunted house. There were latex zombies outside, crawling out of holes in the lawn, spider webs on the banister and the corners of most rooms, even a ‘murder’ scene.  
It wasn’t just for the family to enjoy because each year they threw a party, mostly Gabriel’s friends, a few relatives and a lot of uninvited guests that were dragged towards the house by the loud music and lightshow inside.  
Secondly, Dean would actually be dressing up. It was a tradition with the Shurleys’ and since Dean would be there that night, he would honour it. Not that he had any clue what to wear.

The party planning seemed to take everyone’s attention and Dean managed to get himself dragged into as well. He sat down with Michael to plan the budget, much to Dean’s annoyance, and working out where some of the creepy skulls and spiders would go. Not very interesting to some but for Dean, he was secretly having a great time. No one ever asked for his input usually and now several people were letting him make the definite choices.

Sammy spent most of his time at the Novak’s now so Dean was free to stay overnight and spend longer with his boyfriends without worrying for his younger brother.

The party would be starting in a few hours so Dean was upstairs in the main bathroom, sat on the edge of the large tube whilst Gabriel applied makeup. Dean hadn’t known what to go as so they’d made a list, crossing off each character that wasn’t right for Dean or they, surprisingly, didn’t have the stuff for.  
Michael had been the one to save the day, or night, really. Dean hadn’t known but Michael was in the Marines, already a Lance Corporal, though he was on leave for the time being.

He’d offered up his old uniform and off-handedly mentioned that Dean could go as one of the walkers from the Walking Dead, since some army guys had come up on the show. So now, Dean wore the blue camo-print jacket and trousers and was dripping with fake blood from very gory wounds on his face and neck. Gabriel did an excellent job at turning him undead.  
Gabriel, himself, had chosen Loki from the Avengers though he simply wore a black suit with an odd scarf he claimed was screen-accurate, along with the iconic golden helmet. If Gabriel was anything, it was spoiled. At least he’d had the foresight of not wearing the whole armour that Loki wore, because booze plus cosplay never ended well. Not to mention that he look amazing in a fitted suit.

Dean had no idea what Lucifer or the others were planning on wearing but he looked forward to seeing everyone’s costume and later on, seeing them drunk as hell.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was amazing to say the least. People from school came and joined in despite not being invited in the first place, but no one minded much. They were all too drunk to care. Sadly, Crowley had chosen not to go. 

Dean chatted to many people dressed as various horror characters, he’d even seen a realistic Chucky and a bunch of witches with pointy hats. Your usual toilet-paper wrapped mummies and Frankensteins and evil nurses were there too. He’d seen Chuck dressed in a white robe and long grey beard. At first he’d thought ‘God’ but Chuck just laughed and corrected him, telling him it was Gandalf the white but he didn’t have the right beard for it so his costume was a bit mismatched.

Dean strolled through the corridors, dodging out of the way of drunk highschoolers making out against every available surface. Halloween and Valentine’s day were the best time for hook-ups but Dean no longer needed to look for drunk girl, no, he was way past that now. Plus he’d never thought of those times as ‘highlights’ in the first place.   
He saw a few people from his classes. Meg was leaning against the kitchen counter laughing at something Garth said. He barely knew them but Meg was terrible flirt and so was Garth; they were bound to hook up.

  
“Hey, Dean! Lookin’ good!” Dean turned to the voice behind him, grinning back at Benny and dragging him into a quick hug.   
“Thanks! Not sure what you’re- Oh!” Benny smiled, revealing vampire fangs. The fake blood ran down his chin and throat, staining his white shirt. He’d gone for a Victorian-esque working class outfit, with tears and rips along the fabric. Benny must’ve taken ages making his costume and Dean congratulated him on that.

They spoke for a bit, exchanging small chit-chat and recapping on each other’s lives. Benny only shared History with Dean and they hardly spent anytime outside of class together since Benny’s parents lived in another town, making it impossible for him to stay after school.  
They’d met up once or twice but nothing else aside from that, though Dean counted the older boy as a good friend. They parted ways and Dean carried on walking around the house, admiring all the costumes and how surprisingly well-behaved the kids were despite the alcohol flowing through them. Nothing had been smashed yet-  
The sound of a vase breaking in the hallway rang out and Dean groaned inwardly. _So much for that, then_.

 

He spotted Gabriel sitting on the couch in the living room, an eerie blue glow from the LEDs cast over his face. Gabriel noticed him from across the room and gestured for him to sit down. Drunk and mellow and far too relaxed, Gabriel looped an arm over Dean’s shoulders and dragged him closer until they were pressed comfortably together. The students around them either gave no fucks or merely didn’t notice, too drunk to see the two boys snuggled up on the couch.

Gabriel had opted to leave Loki’s helmet in his room after one too many people had tried to balance cups on the horns or sprayed silly string over them. The helmet had _cost_ a lot after all. So now his hair was damp and mussed, no longer slicked back like usual, some strands hanging loose and others stuck to his skin.   
Dean really wanted to brush it back but with everyone around them, he didn’t make a move. No one knew he was dating Gabriel and Lucifer and everyone was intent on keeping it that way.

Speaking of Lucifer, Dean had yet to see his boyfriend. He’d kept himself in his own room for a while and maybe he hadn’t bothered to come down just yet. Speaking of the Devil, literally, Lucifer finally appeared.

Dean couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped. Lucifer was wearing a black suit, similar to Gabriel’s but with a matching black shirt and red tie. Sure, he looked gorgeous but it was the red horns atop his head that made Dean struggle to regain composure.  
Lucifer was dressed as Satan. It made sense. _Somehow_.

“What?” Lucifer asked, looking personally offended as he crossed his arms over his chest, though his smirk defeated the whole ‘angry’ look. Dean breathed in deeply, hoping to calm himself down but only resulting in laughing harder.   
He barely noticed Gabriel laughing alongside him.

“N-nothing… just… really? Satan? _Really?_ ” Lucifer just shrugged and sat down beside Dean and Gabriel, sneaking a hand down to Dean’s thigh and teasingly dragging his fingertips along the seam line of his uniform trousers.

“I like a man in uniform…” Lucifer spoke in a low tone, whispering in Dean’s ear as he leaned closer. His hand trailed further up and Dean felt himself get hard under the soft pressure of Luc’s fingertips.

“Not in front of everyone, Luc…” Dean whined, trying not buck up into his hand. Lucifer was a teasing fuck and Dean was getting harder by each second. Gabriel suddenly stood, watching Dean with dark amber eyes before pulling him up from the couch.

“Bedroom. Now.” 

Without any more words, Gabriel grabbed his hand and dragged him through the house until they reached Gabriel’s bedroom, where strangely, Dean had never been in before. Gabriel fumbled with his key, having locked his door to avoid any annoying students getting in and having a romp on the bed, or even stealing any of his belongings.

The room was painted a bright, sunny yellow and covered in game and anime posters, along with a few family photos in frames beside the large window. The furniture was a light oak and covered in trinkets. The built-in wardrobe was painted white and one door was left open revealing it to be packed with clothes arranged from colourful to dark. It sat opposite the large king-size with green sheets.  
Dean would pay money to see his boyfriend model for him, showing off those fitted clothes that hugged his toned form.

Gabriel’s purple sneakers were left carelessly by the door, next to the full-length mirror. Loki’s helmet sat on the desk in front of the window, next the laptop paused on a Game of Thrones episode.

Dean stood there for a moment, looking around the room and smiling when he found it suited Gabriel perfectly. He grinned at his boyfriend and pulled him into a deep kiss despite all the fake blood around his mouth, only to moan when Lucifer came up behind him, pressing his lips to Dean’s throat, along his fluttering pulse.   
Gabriel pulled back, lips and chin stained red and laughed as he caught his reflection in the mirror.

He went into the adjoining bathroom quickly, coming back with a damp towel to removing the blood from Dean’s mouth so that they could kiss without looking like they’d ate somebody. Gabriel leaned up again, kissing Dean softly and smiling against his lips.  
Lucifer hummed behind him, pressing himself to Dean’s back and running his hands up and down Dean’s hips, teasingly lifting the camo shirt to stroke at the soft skin. Just as he was about to undo Dean’s belt, a voice called out from downstairs.

“-CARE WHERE HE IS! HE’S COMING HOME!”

Dean tensed immediately and spun towards the door wildly, ignoring the worried looks his boyfriends gave him and prayed his father wouldn’t come upstairs and find him like this.  
He glanced in the mirror, straightening Michael’s uniform and begging his heart rate to calm down from its erratic beating. Dean had to confront his father now. There was no way to get him to leave.

Dean reluctantly walked out off the bedroom and into the corridor, down the stairs, dodging the drunk kids stumbling around in the manor.  
Gabriel and Lucifer followed him, all little further behind, to make sure Dean knew they were there for him.

He found John in the front hall, pacing angrily as he waited for Dean to come to him. He watched his son nervously walk towards him with an icy glare. John had had to find out his son’s location from Sam, dragging the boy home crying. No son of his would stay at a boy’s house at night.  
Dean stood in front of him, trying to keep it together.

“We’re going home now.” John said, voice devoid of any emotion and eagerly awaiting the moment he would be alone with his son and give him a piece of his mind. Dean was just about to follow him out when a voice called out.

“Excuse me! Are you John Winchester?” Chuck stepped out from behind a corner, still dressed as Gandalf, but at some point he’d lost the grey beard. He tried not to glare back at Dean’s father but he had an idea of what John was planning on doing to Dean if he’d let them go.

“What’s it to you? I’m picking my son up. He called. Said he was sick.” Chuck walked forwards, placing a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing slightly when the boy tensed up at his father's words.

“Uh huh. Look mister Winchester, I’m Dean’s principal and father of his best friends, and I know for a fact that he would certainly not have called you.”

John stepped forwards, towering over the short man in the hope that it would scare him, but instead, Chuck stood his ground and refused to budge, staring defiantly up at John.

“Listen here, Dean’s my son and he’s coming with me! Now get your fucking hands off!”

“Dean’s not coming with you. If he did, he’d never return to school here. I know about you, Winchester. I know you beat your kids and teach them to be pathetic lowlifes like you.”

“You little shit! You think you can speak to me that way? I oughta beat the shit outta you just for insinuating I hurt my kids!” John grabbed at Chuck’s robe, balling the fabric in one hand and pulling the other back, ready to punch him.

“If you don’t leave right now, I’m calling the cops. I’ll tell them all about you and I know both Sam and Dean would be happy to provide proof of your abuse and lack of parenting. Now get out or I’ll make sure to send you to prison.” Chuck countered coolly, knowing John had no choice but to back away and leave.

He watched John struggle to find a response but he knew Chuck was serious about calling the cops. With a sneer, John left the house, leaving everyone nearby in utter silence.

The car outside drove away and as soon as the engine could no longer be heard, Dean broke down into tears, sobbing as the fear slowly ebbed away. Lucifer swooped in, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean as the younger boy clutched tightly onto him, refusing to let go.  
Gabriel whispered comforting words to him, slowly prying his hands away from Lucifer’s shirt and convincing Dean to follow him upstairs.

Dean sat on the bed numbly, barely registering the hands stripping him out of the Marine’s uniform and removing the blood and wounds from his face and neck. Someone dressed him in sweatpants and a t-shirt and positioned him on his side. Lucifer spooned him from behind whilst Gabriel snuggled into his chest.

Dean knew he would have to confront his father at some point and now he had no choice. There was no going back after Chuck had protected him like that. The threat of the cops was now very much present and not just an idea. Dean decided he would go home the next day, to pack his clothes and leave with Sammy.  
There was nothing to stop them now.

 

* * *

 

  
The house was silent when Dean entered. He checked Sammy’s bedroom and found his little brother sleeping. It was only seven in the morning after all. He closed the door and walked down the stairs, finding John sat at the rickety kitchen table drinking coffee.  
His father watched him, not making a move until Dean sat down on the opposite chair.

“You want to tell me what the hell happened last night?”

“I…uh, I was just going to the party…”

“Oh yeah? What about what that fucker said, huh? How I abuse you? You think you have any right to tell anybody about our lives, well you don’t! And now that you’re here, you’re packing your stuff. We’re leaving today.”

“No.”

“No? How dare you talk back to me?! Pack your stuff. We’re leaving and that’s final! By the way, your brother’s a fag. Caught him at some kid house.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He was seething. He couldn’t let this man carry on treating them like this. Now he hurt Sammy? No, this was it.

“Sam and I aren’t going anywhere with you.” Dean stood up abruptly, barely dodging the hand that swung out to grab him. He ran upstairs into his room, slamming the door shut and barricading it with the chest of drawers. His father was on the other side, fist pounding down on the door as he yelled and cursed at Dean.

As quickly as possible, Dean grabbed the duffel bag under his unused bed and ran to the wardrobe, dumping his clothes into the bag carelessly before climbing out of the first floor window. There was a ledge running the length of the house so Dean carefully made his way across it to Sam’s window, knocking on it to find his little brother staring at him with wild eyes.  
Sam ran to the window, already holding his own bag and climbed out, jumping down into the dewy grass with a muted thump. Dean followed him, and ran to the Impala, tossing their duffels into the backseat and turning the engine on.

John heard the noise and ran outside, moments too late as Dean pulled out of the driveway and sped to the Shurleys’ house. He was too scared to properly think and when he knocked loudly on the front door, Dean realised he’d just ran away with his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Chuck opened the door, confused to see Dean shaking and Sammy crying his eyes out, no longer trying to be brave when he was just a terrified little boy. He stepped aside to let the two boys in, relieved when his sons came down to help out.

Gabriel took Sammy’s hand and let him into the kitchen, probably to make him some breakfast and help the kid deal with what had just happened. Sam was still crying but he let himself be taken into the house, holding Gabriel’s hand despite his age.   
Sammy couldn’t care less about how he must’ve looked. He’d heard John yelling and banging on the door and panicked, packing his meagre belongings before he saw Dean outside his window.

Chuck pulled Dean to the side, letting the boy take shaking breaths to cope with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. When Dean was quieter and looked to be able to speak at last, Chuck asked him what had happened.

Dean told him about confronting John and the way his father had reacted. It made Chuck’s blood boil but he knew better than to mention his anger right then. Dean needed to vent and calm down, not listen to his rambling threats.

“About my custody…”

“I would need to call the police first, Dean. There’s no way your father will let you stay here otherwise.”

“Okay. Call the cops. I’ll help where ever I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to upload and that'll be it! Thank you to everyone who read my work, and feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
> Check out the rest of my works for more SPN, TWD and Far Cry 3 fanfictions.


	7. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

John disappeared shortly after his outburst. The police found an empty house with no trace of where he might’ve gone. When the court got involved, Chuck was more than helpful, explaining to the two boys what was happening. He got custody of them pretty shortly after that.

Bobby visited once, invited by Dean, to check everything out. He didn’t like the situation too much but if he’d known sooner about John, he would have taken the boys in himself. He found Chuck to be a decent guy and when Dean explained his arrangements, even with Gabriel and Lucifer, Bobby slowly started warming up to the Shurleys. He’d agreed to have the boys over every few months for the weekend and that was enough for him.  
Dean now lived with the Shurleys, even getting his own room next to Lucifer’s, whilst Sam had his own further down the corridor. He carried on at school like usual but was now on Christmas break. He’d never gotten to celebrate the holidays before so it was strange for him to be ask what he wanted.

 

  
Dean was currently in the shopping mall with his boyfriends, ready to pick out presents for them and his closest friends. He’d gotten the money from Chuck to get them gifts now that he had a weekly allowance of fifty dollars. It was more than he’d ever seen and now he had over three hundred on his card.  
Chuck was intent on treating him as an adult since Dean’s birthday was in January, so he received a legal bank account and had free reign over his spending. Dean didn’t need much. He had plenty of food at home and since he no longer needed to look out for Sammy so much, like paying for motel rooms or cooking meals under two dollars, Dean had plenty to spend. He’d saved it all for Christmas.

The mall was decked out in large red ribbons, plastic candy canes and Christmas trees coated in tinsel and baubles. Jingle bells played on repeat, driving customers insane but Dean just loved it all.

They split up so that the gifts could be surprises but everyone knew roughly what the others wanted. Lucifer wanted games and clothes, Gabriel craved confectionery, obviously. Dean wasn’t picky, but he’d asked for stuff to put in his new room. It was basic at the moment and Dean didn’t own enough to be able to really decorate it. He was getting Sam some comics and video games for his age. Sammy had surprisingly taken a huge interest in Minecraft and let his creativity run wild.

  
His first task was getting gifts for Lucifer and he held a small list of shops that he needed to visit along with the people he was shopping for. Lucifer’s measurements were scribbled in the corner as well.

He went through Hot Topic, laughing at all the goth stuff he found left over from Halloween. Skimming through the store, Dean picked out a few t-shirts for Lucifer and a pair of ripped jeans for Gabriel, along with some earrings for them both.  
He grabbed a few other things for Benny and Crowley, like a new bag for Benny since he’d lost his, and a silk tie with a grey print for Crowley.

He paid for his stuff, getting each wrapped carefully by the kind girl at the till and watched her carefully place them in a large bag.

Dean crossed Hot Topic off his list and moved on to the next shop; a bright candy store that sold hundreds of sweets and chocolates. There he grabbed several bags of expensive candy from around the world and some Ferrero Rochers for Gabriel, knowing he’d love them.

He grabbed a tactical watch for Michael and a book Chuck had asked for, even getting the sequel to it to make the man even happier. Dean owed him so much for taking him in and caring for him like he was his own. Dean had never felt so loved before and he cherished every single day.   
  


* * *

 

 

Christmas day arrived sooner than Dean expected. After moving in with Lucifer’s family, the days melted into one another.   
He made his way downstairs into the living room, each piece of furniture covered in lights or Santa figurines. In the middle was the tree, coated in every imaginable decoration they could get their hands on. The presents were sat underneath, waiting to be opened.

Dean sat down next to Gabriel on the couch, waiting for Lucifer to come down, yawning and with messy hair. The eldest plopped down next to Dean, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a warm, lazy hug.

“Morning gorgeous…” Dean mumbled against Lucifer’s neck, nuzzling closer. Lucifer made a small noise, too sleepy to do much else.

Chuck came in, coffee cup gripped tightly. He, too wasn’t a morning person. He gave his sons a warm smile and settled down into the armchair nearest to the crackling fireplace. Michael and Raphael soon followed. The third-born son wasn’t too interested in Dean so the Winchester merely nodded his way, perfectly content to ignore Raphael for the short time he was visiting.  
Sammy came in last, carrying a small, hand-wrapped box that he shoved quickly under the tree, hoping Dean hadn’t noticed it.

“Alright, who wants to go first?” Gabriel asked, trying to keep his excitement under control for the sake of his brother and father.

“Me!” Sam exclaimed, rushing back to the tree to fetch the box and handed it carefully to Dean, smiling brightly at his older brother. Dean laughed at Sammy’s excitement and ruffled his hair lovingly.

With precise movements, Dean slowly took each little piece of tape to avoid ripping the Frozen wrapping. He held the paper and snorted, placing it on the floor before bringing his attention back to the box.

Inside it were some Metallica albums, a comic and some loose bills. Dean smiled and passed the box to Lucifer, leaning forward to hug his little brother and thanked him for the gifts.  
“Yours is the blue one, with the snowflakes… yeah, that one.” Dean watched as Sam tore through the wrapping and cheered when he found several comics he’d wanted for years and some games for his Xbox, along with a Minecraft t-shirt.  
Sam rushed back to hug Dean, eventually pulling away to start skimming through the nearest comic book.

The morning went by quickly, as everyone opened their gifts and thanked each other repeatedly. Chuck was over the moon with his books and Michael had already put on the new watch Dean’d bought for him.  
Gabriel hadn’t been too sure what to get Dean, so he’d settled for some clothes, music and a promise to go out for dinner, just the two of them. His reaction to receiving sweets was priceless, though, pulling Dean down into a long kiss and cheering happily when Dean allowed him to eat a few…  
Lucifer was happy with his own gifts, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead before handing Dean his presents; a leather jacket and a black, velvet wrapped box that Dean was sure to open in the privacy of his bedroom. They'd all go shopping on a later date to add somethings to Dean's room.

For lunch, the Novaks were joining in and Sam immediately took off with Cas to play on the Xbox. Dean barely saw him after the meal until the Novaks had to leave once more. Yet Sammy managed to convince Cas’ parents to let him sleepover.   
After that, everyone else spent their time watching movies together whilst Dean and Lucifer smoked outside.

“I’m so glad everything turned out okay…” Dean commented, blowing smoke rings down towards the snow covered patio. Lucifer eyed him for a moment before shrugging.

“It’s just Christmas, no need to be so dramatic.”

“No. I mean, this.” Dean gestured between them. “Happy ending and all.”

“Haven’t heard from your dad?”

“Nah, he’s long gone. Probably tryna avoid the feds. I doubt he’ll come back here.”

“Good. That asshole can stay the hell away from you. Hey, have you thought about what you’ll do after graduation?”

“Get a job. You?”

“College.”

“That means I won’t get to see you much anymore. Is Gabriel going too, next year?”

“Yeah, he is. Guess that means you’ll have to come with us at some point. You can stay here this year and go the next, get enrolled at the same time as Gabe…”

“Don’t mean we’ll get to share a dorm. They’re randomly picked.”

“Who said anything about a dorm? We’re getting our own place, dumbass.” Lucifer mocked. Dean laughed, still not used to the idea of having so much money available.

“Oh yeah… Heh, guess I kinda thought… never mind. Everything’s good now. Just gotta finish the year and pass my exams.”

  
“I’m certain you’ll be fine. Oh, by the way, Gabriel and I have been thinking about your birthday and we were wondering if you wanted to do something special.”

“I…uh, I kinda wanted to get a tattoo. You know, where you guys got yours. Was thinking of something like that.”

“Sounds great. You’ll like the guy. Any idea what you wanna get?”

“I gotta pretty good idea, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

The studio sat above a small convenience store. Normally, Dean would have turned tail by now but he saw the work the guy did on his boyfriends and how reliable the artist was. He walked in, accompanied by Lucifer and Gabriel and was immediately greeted by a short blond who introduced himself as Balthazar.

“So, Dean, what did you have in mind?” Bal asked once he managed to keep the two brothers out of the backroom so he could talk privately with Dean.

The Winchester blushed slightly and nodded, pulling a folded piece of paper from his wallet. He showed it to Bal who merely nodded and started asking routine questions about size and placement. 

The needle and inks were prepped and Dean carefully laid down on the table with his shirt off. Bal set to work, asking Dean about his life and exchanging small talk to distract the boy from the stinging pain of the needle.   
Bal worked steadily, checking Dean’s pain level every once in a while. Two hours later, the tattoo was finished and carefully bandaged up. 

Lucifer paid for the work, smiling at Dean with a knowing look when his partner came out of the backroom, wincing as he buttoned his shirt back up. Bal and Luc chatted for a bit and Lucifer scheduled in an appointment for another tattoo, wanting add lyrics from Dean’s favourite song. Dean found himself blushing at that. 

Later that day, when Dean was lying comfortably in bed on his chest watching his boyfriends play GTA 5, only then did he mention what he’d had done.  
With careful movements, he sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop on the bed.

Across his shoulder blades were two small iridescent black wings that morphed into various shades of blue depending on the light. Gabriel whistled behind him whilst Lucifer just sat there grinning.  
They moved in front of him, pulling him into a hot three-way kiss. It was Dean’s birthday after all, and another one of his gifts was Lucifer’s forked tongue licking up his hard cock. Gabriel’s was letting Dean try out those new toys they kept in the velvet box under the bed on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody for reading this and feel free to leave kudos/comments!  
> I've got other works in the progress so keep checking my account  
> for new work related to SPN.


End file.
